To Be Wed
by iHeartGelato2010
Summary: Bella is arranged to be married with an elite guy, Jacob Black. But then Bella meets a new guy named Edward and they suddenly become close to each other. Major twist in the middle. Better summary inside. Bella&Jacob or Bella&Edward. Thanks for reading!r


_**To Be Wed**_

Summary: Bella is arranged to be married with an elite guy, Jacob Black. But then Bella meets a new guy named Edward and they suddenly become close to each other. A twist comes when Jacob had run away with a different girl, leaving Bella's father to arrange his daughter with a different man. How will Bella and Edward react when they suddenly feel a deep connection between the two of them?

A/N: ALL HUMAN.

Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own anything in here.

* * *

Bella Swan. The only daughter of Charlie and Renee Swan, the owner of the most famous restaurant in Forks, Washington: Isabella. She is 17 years old, a senior at Forks High School and the most wanted girl in all of Forks.

Bella was sitting in her room, reading _Romeo and Juliet_, while petting her pet dog, Peppermint. Pepper for short. She had gotten Pepper as her 16th birthday present and the reason she had named her Pepper was because on the day her parents brought the dog home, she immediately ran to Bella's purse, taking the box of peppermint inside and handing it back to Bella. Pepper was one of the greatest present Bella has ever received.

Bella's birthday is coming up in a few weeks. She has everything in her life and she couldn't ask for any more material things. See, Bella's parents are workaholics. They never have time for any family bonding. Now, her only birthday wish is for her family to get together, even just for one day, and celebrate one of the most important birthdays of her life with her.

"Bella!" her mom called from the living room of their mansion. "Can you come down here please?"

Bella shut her book close and shoved it under her pillow. "I'm coming mom!"

Pepper hopped off of Bella's lap, as Bella puts on her slippers. She makes her way outside, with Pepper trailing behind her.

She walks down the spiral staircase, leading up to the living room, where there is a grand piano, an elegant fireplace with a family picture of them hanging on the wall, and a big plasma screen TV. There was a cabinet in the corner, where Renee stores all of her "Precious Moments" collection, and on the other corner, Charlie's baseball collection.

Waiting for her at the living room, was her mother and father, and a proper-looking man, who appeared to be her age. He was tall, dark, and handsome.

"Mom?" Bella asked in curiosity.

"Bella, we would like you to meet Jacob Black." Charlie said, as Jacob stands up and takes Bella's hands and shakes it. "He's the son of Billy Black." Bella lets go of Jacob's hand. "You remember him right?"

"Yeah. Of course I do dad. How can I forget? La Push Restaurant." Bella replied nonchalantly. It was obvious to her that her parents had only wanted her to meet this guy because of business. It's always business around their house. Business here, business there, business everywhere.

"He's eating dinner with us tonight." Renee said.

Bella's eyes widened. "We're eating dinner together?" This came as a shock to her since they rarely eat dinner together. Usually once a month, but sometimes, it can even be longer than that.

"Yes honey. Why? Is there a problem?" Renee asked.

"Uh, no mom."

"Ok. Well let's go eat dinner now, shall we Jacob?" Charlie announced, motioning everyone to the very elegant dining room.

There was a long rectangular dining table in the middle of the room that can sit up to ten people. Hanging on the ceiling was a crystal chandelier that sent sparkles around every time light passes through it. Standing against the wall was a cabinet filled with Renee's antique Chinas. Set on top of the table was a variety of food. There was risotto, ziti, lasagna, calamari and more.

"Wow. You have prepared so much for me Mr. and Mrs. Swan." Jacob said. "I appreciate it."

Bella rolled her eyes at what Jacob had said. She felt like he was trying so hard to impress her parents. He might as well do a karate kick in the middle of dinning room or wrestle a vampire.

Charlie sat at one end of the table, as Renee sits on her right. Bella was reluctant of where to go, until Jacob had pulled the chair on Charlie's left for Bella to sit on. Renee motioned her daughter to sit there, so Bella had no choice. She sat down next to her father, and right next to her, was Jacob.

Dinner was going well, for Charlie, Renee and Jacob of course. Bella just sat there as if she wasn't even there. She felt very out of place since they were all talking about the restaurant and the hotel and all that stuff Bella doesn't know or even care about.

"The food was very delicious Mrs. Swan." Jacob smiled. "Thank you for having me."

"Anytime Jacob." Renee replied.

"Can I be excused?" Bella finally spoke out.

"No, Bella." Charlie said. "We have to talk."

"What about dad?"

"It's about, you and Jacob." Charlie said firmly.

"I'm confused."

"Bella, we want you to be calm and rational ok?" Renee asked her daughter as Bella nodded in reply.

"Bella," Charlie began, with obvious nervousness in his voice. "Billy and I have agreed to an arranged marriage between you and Jacob."

Bella sat there. Frozen.

* * *

There's the first chapter of my latest story!

I know I haven't updated my other stories in a long long time and I am very truly sorry for that. I'm having a major writer's block for most of the stories so if you have some ideas, please don't hesitate to PM me.

I just wanted to post this story up coz I didn't want to forget the story.

Hope you liked it!

Rate and Review Please!!


End file.
